The Worst Day May Not Be As Bad As It Seems
by Peony-flower
Summary: Fon and Mammon are in the midst of their wedding, but it is not to their liking due to the intervention of a certain Sky Arcobeleno. The bride is not at all amused, but will she still enjoy her wedding? Because a woman only gets married once. Mammon(female)XFon One-Shot!


**This is a one-shot fic for a very under appreciated favorite couple of mine, Fon and Mammom/Viper(Female). Its their wedding day, but as usually, the Arcobeleno decide to intervene and it becomes slightly chaotic. Read to find out how the rest of the story progresses. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Viper was mad, no mad was an understatement for what she felt at the moment, she was like a dormant volcano about to erupt any moment, and the tragedy of Mt Vesuvius and Pompeii was about to repeat. Instead of her signature black cloak, she had been forced, regardless of any amount of struggling she attempted, into a white wedding dress and they also had the audacity to remove her hood, reveling her face for the world to see. She felt naked with so much of her skin and face exposed. _Damnit_ she silently swore, once Luce heard about the engagement, there was no stopping her intervention. At first Viper had hoped for the wedding to be a small intimate affair with a very dark theme, minimal light, and preferably the Boss paying for the whole affair. However, Luce would hear none of this, it was her dear friends wedding day, and it was going to be perfect even if someone had to die in the process. She made it seem as if she were the one getting married instead of her. Viper just sighed, there was no use in fighting with Luce when she was determined, and the results wouldn't have been pretty either, but she just hated the way she looked in the wedding dress. The ivory fabric hugged her petite figure, it was a strapless A line dress that showed too much skin in her opinion, and was belted at the waist with diamonds, that was the only part she actually like, then the bottom flows out into a loose train. Her purple locks were curled and then pulled into an elegant up do, and her face was touched up with a light smear of makeup.

"You look beautiful!" Luce squealed

Lal just nodded from the sidelines

"Ushishshi, the Prince agrees."

"Ma, Mammon-Chan! You look ravishing! You'll knock loverboy-chan dead!" said an equally enthusiastic Lussaria.

Viper just stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, then she proceeded to gag.

"I think I want to puke just from looking at myself dressed up like this, I m ashamed of myself."

"Now now, Viper, you are the bride and it is your day to shine! You only get married once you know?!"

"Geez Luce I wonder who's really getting married today, me or you?!" Viper mumbled under her breathe

"What did you say."

"Nothing, nothing, just thinking out loud." Viper did not want to anger Luce in anyway, she was very stressed from the wedding planning, of which she shouldn't have been doing anyway….

"Ma, I wonder how it's going on the other side with Loverboy-chan?" Lassuria thought out loud," Come on Bel- Chan lets go check!"

"Ushishis, fine, the Prince shall accompany you, Ushishishi, see you at the reception Mammon."

_Guys changing room_

"Look here, Kora! His tie should be blue, Kora!"

"No, his tie is going to be orange obviously." Counter argued Reborn

"Uhno, sempias, I think the tie should be purple." Offered Skull

They just ignored Skull's comment and continued their argument. "Blue, Kora!"

"No, it's going to be orange."

"Well uhno Viper's hair color is purple, so I think a purple tie is still best."

Reborn and Colonello just stared at Skull, he did have a point.

"Well I think that's a magnificent idea Skull, I was also thinking the same thing." Chimed Fon who was dresses in an elegant black tuxedo.

"Whatever the grooms says then." Reborn said shrugging his shoulders, not wanting to admit defeat

"Shi fu, I also think purple will suit you very well." Came Ipin from the chair in the corner of the room

"If Ipin thinks so, then it must be." He said with a slight chuckle

"Ummmm Fon-san, aren't grooms usually… I don't know, more nervous before the big moment?" asked Tsuna

"Tisk tisk, Tsuna have I taught you nothing? You need to look fear in the eyes." Answered Reborn

"Ummm would getting married be considered fear?"

"It is when it's to Viper!" answered Skull

"Hush now, or I will begin to lose my patience." Said Fon with his unwavering smile

Skull could feel the cold sweat forming on his suit, " Ahahah"

"The reception is going to start soon, get moving!" commanded Lal

"Ehhpp" cried Tsuna "Yes Sir, no Mam"

Reborn just mentally doubled face palmed himself, _he really is no good Tsuna_.

Fon stood at the altar of the large banquet room, he would have preferred to have had a Chinese themed wedding, however Luce insisted that it be done otherwise, he did not wish to argue with Luce for any reason and thus complied. Behind his calm smile Fon was, as Tsuna had pointed out early, slightly nervous. There was a large crowd within the audience, besides all the Arcobelenos, the Varia, and the Vongla guardians, the Simon family, the Cavallone family and many other affluent families had attended under the orders of Reborn. He thought that this was a prime moment to create further beneficial bonds within the Mafia. Fon wasn't at all pleased, but even more so, Viper was dreading every moment.

As Fon patiently waited besides his best men, Reborn, Colonello and Skull, yes Skull. Only Verde was missing from the lineup because he extremely disliked unnecessary attention to himself, Fon was not going to force Verde; therefore he now sits smugly within the crowd watching his fellow Arcobeleno fidget in anxiety. The large doors swung open and in walked an unrecognizable woman on the arm of Xanxus; she was stunning but oddly familiar. She was wearing the wedding gown, which signified that she was the bride, but Mammom was the bride and finally everyone in the audience had an epiphany, _this was Mammon_. She looked so different from her usual dark clocked and low lying hooded self, her face was in full view, she was actually very pretty, and her dress exposed more skin then she had ever shown the world in her whole existence. Fon just continued to smile while the jaws of everyone else dropped. Even the stoic Reborn was taken back slightly by surprise, Skull had his jaw to the ground, and many members of different families began whispering.

"Is that really the legendary illusionist?! But I heard she couldn't really be even classified as a she!"

Mammon heard every word; a vein popped in her forehead, _Calm down, Calm down, this day couldn't get any worse anyway._ Continuing down the aisle towards the alter, she prayed to God, Buddha, and Allah, or any other supernatural force in the universe that they could just end this horrendous day. Situated directly parallel to her future husband, she frowned and sent him a telepathic message with her eyes; _I'm going to commit homicide if this doesn't end soon!_

Fon gave a small sigh, never letting his smile waver though, he replied to her message with his own, _it will be over soon, and then we will leave civilization for a while, just like you desired._

For the first time that day Mammon smiled, shocking all the best men to the right of her, as well as her bridesmaids(by the choice of Luce) Lal and Ipin. Luce had felt that she was too old to hold the title of bridesmaid, but apparently she wasn't too old to plan her dream wedding, not that Mammon had any intent of announcing this little tidbit to the Sky Arcobeleno.

Upon seeing Viper's smile, Luce's face lit up like the sun rising in the east, beckoning a new day, she was beyond ecstatic. _The bride was happy! _Her life goal was essentially complete.

The vows were said without interruption, except for the constant sniffling by Lussuria in the crowd, he felt as if his own daughter, which Mammon and everyone else would have denied without hesitation, was getting married.

Now nearing the end of the reception, it was time for the ever famous bouquet toss. In Mammon's hands contained the chance for marriage, many women amongst the crowd eyed the bouquet of irises, violets, and snapdragons with the hunger of a savage animal, they wanted it badly. Mammon almost purposely threw the bouquet at Lussuria or Bel just to spite with these ridiculous women, but Fon gave her a knowing look and she reluctantly disposed of those plans. Not caring for the receiver of the bouquet, she closed her eyes and aimlessly threw the Holy Grail of marriage into a pit of marriage desperate women. Arms flew up and people were pushed aside as the women tried to catch their dreams, unexpectedly it fell right into the laps of none other than her boss, Xanxus. The crowd paled, _Xanxus was going to get married?! _Even the fellow Varia members were left speechless, their boss of all people. His face formed into a scowl at the amount of people staring," Take a picture it'll last longer!"

Tsuna let out another,"Ehhpp", much to the dismay of Reborn, he really didn't want any of the guest to be killed by an enraged Xanxus,everyone knew that once this man gets fired up, there was no stopping him. Tsuna shuddered at the thought and glanced over at the equally scared Varia, they nodded in silent agree. _Lets pray no one gets kill._

When Mammon discovered the source of the commotion, she could not but help break out into a fit of laughter, uncommon to her usual self. Holding onto Fon's shoulder for support, she steadied herself as she recovered from the hilariousness of the situation. The boss stared straight at her with a menace in his eyes, Mammon uncharacteristically smiled, "It was the fate of the toss that picked you boss, you can deny it." He only turned his head away from hers, the scowl still persistent on his face.

Ironically, Mammon had loathed this day with every fiber of her being, but she had equally enjoyed some of the finer moments such as the bouquet toss. Fon was happy that she was, he was a rather flexible man while she was not, thus it worried him slightly that a wedding planned by Luce would not be a wedding meant for Viper, nevertheless, all's well if it ends well.

Before the newlywed's departure on their honeymoon, which they refused to announce the location, Mammon approached the cheerful Sky Arcobeleno and gave her a hug. This surprised Luce greatly, but not as greatly as Skull or Bel who swore that the world was now ending. Luce smiled radiantly and recuperated the hug ten folded, "Enjoy the honeymoon," she whispered to the plum haired bride. Smiling, the Mist Arcobeleno whispered into Luce'e ear words that were meant exclusively for her, "Thank you. I had fun." With a expression of sheer shock, even Luce started to agree with Skull and Bel; the world may truly be ending today.

Leaving the shell shocked Luce to the hands of Reborn, Fon and her departed off on the highly anticipated honeymoon. She smiled at the Chinese man, "Finally" and kissing her cheek, Fon answered with a," I know".

* * *

**AN: I just wanted to clarify the closing sentences, thy contain multiple connotation of which I'll let you, the readers, decide. However, what was processing through my mind when Mammon, said" finally" and then Fon answered with a " i know" was that...**

** were happy that they could finally get away from these...people for a kinder term(idiots)**

** were finally able to spend time together, just the two of them**

**3. They were finally married and now their lives together were about beginning to start, signifying a start to their joined lives. **

**Also I apologize for the switching in between the use of Viper to Mammon and vice versa, none the less, I hope that you guys enjoyed the one-shot!**


End file.
